gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harboring a Grudge
Dialoge *'Maureen:' Ich sag ja nur, am Ende wird über uns alle geurteilt, über deine Brüder, über dich, Patrick. Und dich, Kate! *'Packie:' Wer wird über Kate urteilen? Was würde sie gewinnen, wenn es so wäre? Jungfrau des Jahres? *'Kate:' Vielleicht kannst du dir ja eine Geschlechtskrankheit für uns beide einfangen, Patrick. *'Packie:' Fick dich, Katie. *'Maureen:' Keine solchen Ausdrücke. (Niko betritt den Raum) *'Packie:' Entschuldige, Ma. (Zu Niko) Oh, da ist er ja. Mister Komplett-Durchgeknallt. Willst 'n Bier? *'Niko:' Nein. *'Packie:' Gut. Ich hab sowieso keins. *'Niko:' Sehr witzig. Wenns als Säufer nicht klappen sollte, kannst du ja vielleicht Komiker werden. *'Packie:' Du kannst mich mal. Und du, Kate, verpiss dich. *'Kate:' Aber willst du uns gar nicht vorstellen? *'Packie:' Klar. Das ist Niko. Eine verdammte, mit Drogen handelnde Missgeburt aus irgendeinem Loch aus Osteuropa. Das ist meine Ma. *'Maureen:' Nett, Sie kennenzulernen. *'Niko:' Hi. *'Packie:' Das ist meine Schwester. Tolles Mädchen. Hat 'ne Scheißangst vor dem Leben. Und verpisst sich auf der Stelle, bevor ich ihr eine Flasche an den Kopf werfe. *'Maureen:' Patrick! *'Niko:' Nett, dich kennenzulernen. *'Kate:' Freut mich auch. Wir sehen uns. Tschüss. *'Packie:' Was für ein Mädchen! Ich glaube, sie mag dich. Doch wer Ohren hat, der höre: Sie treibt's mit keinem. Was praktisch ist. Denn falls sie es täte, müsste ich dich töten. *'Niko:' Kapiert. *'Packie:' Guter Junge. Hast du irgendwelche Drogen dabei, Boy? *'Niko:' Nein. *'Packie:' Scheiße... Na ja, wahrscheinlich gut so. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen. Komm mit. Unterwegs zur Lagerhalle *'Packie:' Wir haben bei den Docks in Algonquin was zu erledigen. Wo ist deine Karre, Mann? Wir brauchen 'nen Wagen. Okay, da kommt ein Schiff rein, und wir sind das Begrüßungskomitee. *'Niko:' Wen begrüßen wir und was haben die, dass wir uns die Mühe machen? *'Packie:' Wir begrüßen ein paar liebe Freunde aus dem Osten. Aber wir wissen nicht, was genau sie mitbringen. Wir wissen nur, dass es ein, zwei Dollar wert ist. Mein Bruder Gerald hat's über diesen Italiener Ray Boccino erfahren. Er hat uns den Tipp gegeben, dafür kriegt er was von der Beute ab. *'Niko:' Woher weißt du, dass die Info stimmt? *'Packie:' Erst mal traue ich dem Makkaroni nicht eine Sekunde. Wir würden für ihn nicht arbeiten, wenn unsere Familie den gleichen Status hätte wie früher. Aber das ist 'ne andere Geschichte. *'Niko:' Krieg ich die mal zu hören? *'Packie:' Wer mit meiner Familie zu tun hat, erfährt das mit den "besseren Zeiten". Wart's ab. Ach ja. Ray Boccino ist ein schmieriges Dreckschwein. Aber auf eins kannst du dich verlassen: seine Gier. Ich bin ein zu kleiner Fisch, mich legt er nicht rein. Bei mir ist er nur aufs Geld aus. *'Niko:' Das ergibt Sinn. *'Packie:' Ja, er will uns sicher nur einen Bruchteil von dem geben, was das Zeug wert ist. Aber es wird ein Spaß. *'Niko:' Kommt drauf an, was du unter "Spaß" verstehst. *'Packie:' Klauen, Ballern, Verfolgunsjagden - das Übliche eben. *'Niko:' Das Übliche für dich und mich vielleicht. Für die üblichen Verdächtigen eher nicht. *'Packie:' Apropos übliche Verdächtige. Hast du mal gesessen? *'Niko:' Nicht in diesem Land. In Europa. Da läuft einiges anders. Da gibt's nicht so viel "Dusch-Spaß" wie bei euch hier in Amerika. *'Packie:' Muss ja echt enttäuschend gewesen sein. Ich wette, so einer wie du denkt sich, er kommt bei Lebenslänglichen super an. Hat dich etwa keiner beachtet? *'Niko:' Wie ich schon sagte: Die Knastschlampen-Nummer ist typisch amerikanisch. Das passiert auf der anderen Seite vom Teich nicht. *'Packie:' Tja, musst nur mal hier in den Knast. Dann weißt du, was dir in den braven Gefängnissen in Europa entgangen ist. *'Niko:' Darauf verzichte ich lieber. Schick mir 'ne Postkarte, wenn du einsitzt. *'Packie:' Mach ich. Vielleicht kommst du sogar auf meine Besucherliste. *'Niko:' Wie anrührend. *'Packie:' Anrühren würden sie dich im Knast, das ist sicher. *'Niko:' Das wollen wir mal sehen, ob die mich anrühren. Ich hab 'n paar Moves drauf. *'Packie:' Bist ein guter Mann, Niko. Ich mag dich. Nicht "Dusch-Spaß"-mässig. Eher so männerfreundschaftsmässig. "Gehen wir Leute ausrauben"-mässig. *'Niko:' Ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst. *'Packie:' Okay, da wären wir. *'Niko:' Wie geht's weiter? *'Packe:' Wir müssen aufs Dach vom Lagerhaus. Der Blick von da aus aufs Dock ist gut. So kriegen wir alles genau mit. Mir nach, Niko. *'Niko:' Warum bauen die diese Buden nicht so, dass man leichter einbrechen kann? Cutscene *'Packie:' Siehst du die Kisten auf dem Bootsheck? Das sind bestimmt geklonte Pillen. *'Niko:' Pillen? *'Packie:' Ja. Zeug, damit sich Hausfrauen nicht mehr die Pulsadern aufschneiden und Männer wieder 'nen Ständer kriegen. Pillen, Mollis, Beruhigungsmittel, Antidepressiva - Pillen. *'Niko:' Okay, wie gehen wir vor? *'Packie:' Wir warten, bis der Laster beladen ist, dann schnappen wir ihn uns. Ganz einfach. Ich geb von hier oben Deckung, während du da unten aufräumst. *'Niko:' Wehe, die Pillen sind nicht der Hammer... und die Hausfrauen nicht dankbar. Mission *'Triade:' Die verdammten Amerikaner wollen uns ausrauben! *'Packie:' Verpisst euch! Wir wollen nur die verdammte Ladung. (Eingestiegen) *'Packie:' Okay, Niko, du fährst. Ich schalte alle aus, die uns verfolgen wollen. Wir fahren zu Rays Garage. Westminster, nahe Union Drive West. (Die Triaden greifen an) *'Packie:' Die nehmen die Sache echt ernst, was? *'Niko:' Die lassen sich wohl nicht gern ausrauben. Geht den meisten so. *'Packie:' Die Lektion hab ich gelernt. Boccino, das Arschloch meinte, es sei einfach. Gut, dass ich 'ne Schwäche für Schlägereien hab. *'Niko:' Was zum Teufel? Ist schon chinesisches Neujahr? Hier gibt es eine Kiste mit Granaten. Reich mal ein paar rüber, Packie. Ich geb denen was von ihrem eigenem Feuerwerk. Cutscene *'Ray:' Ist alles da drin? *'Packie:' Na klar. Alles vollzählig. Die volle Wagenladung. *'Ray:' Zig Ehefrauen und Geliebte werden glücklich sein, wenn ihre Männer davon was abkriegen, huh? In ein paar Tagen ist die ganze Stadt steif. Wer ist das? *'Packie:' Mein Junge, Niko. Er ist ein echter Retter. Ohne ihn hätte ich es nie geschafft. *'Ray:' Niko, komm mal her. Arbeitest du für die irischen Dreckskerle? *'Packie:' Verdammter Spaghettifresser. *'Niko:' Ich arbeite für jeden, der zahlt. *'Ray:' Vielleicht ruf ich dich mal an. Steig ein, Packie. *'Packie:' Man sieht sich, Mann. Mission Fahrt mit Packie zu einer Lagerhalle in Algonquin. Euer Auftrag besteht darin einen Truck voller Drogen, der den Triaden gehört, zu klauen. Betretet das Gelände durch das Loch im Zaun. Es folgt ein Kletter-, Springen- und Hangeln-Tutorial. Springt als erstes auf die Kiste und hangelt euch an der Werbetafel nach rechts und lasst euch fallen. Nun müsst ihr auf den Luftschacht klettern und euch auf das Dach ziehen. Die genannten Schritte werden im Spiel erklärt. miniatur|Die Triaden-Lagerhalle Seit ihr mit Packie auf dem Dach folgt eine Sequenz, in der eine Kamerafahrt über das Gelände gemacht wird und ein Schiff das gerade von den Triaden entladen wird. Nun folgt eine heftige Schießerei. Versucht erst einmal alle Feinde von eurer Deckung auf dem Dach zu erledigen. Mit dem Gebrauch von Granaten dürfte dies kein Problem darstellen. Passt jedoch auf das ihr die Granaten nicht zu nah an den LKW werft, da dieser sonst in die Luft fliegt und die Mission gescheitert ist! Habt ihr jedoch alle Angreifer vor der Halle erledigt, müsst ihr nun in die Halle vordringen. Es befinden sich dort noch mehrere Angreifer, die es auszuschalten gilt. Steigt danach in den Truck ein und wartet bis Packie einsteigt. Das Ziel ist Ray Boccinos Garage. Dies ist kein sehr langer Weg und es werden euch lediglich zwei Wagen folgen die ihr mit den an Bord befindlichen Granaten leicht ausschalten könnt. Habt ihr anschließend den Truck in die Garage geparkt erhaltet ihr einen Anruf von Ray Boccino, der euch Arbeit anbietet. Missionsende Die Mission ist gescheitert, wenn der Truck zerstört wird oder Packie stirbt. Anruf * Francis McReary: Niko, was hab ich da gehört? Du hängst neuerdings mit Patrick McReary ab? * Niko Bellic: Er hat Arbeit und er ist ’n guter Mann. Du willst ihn doch nicht hochnehmen, oder? Tu mir ’nen Gefallen und lass ihn in Ruhe. * McReary: Ich will ihn nicht hochnehmen. Er ist mein scheiß Bruder, du Volltrottel. * Niko: Packie McReary, Francis McReary. Jetzt ergibt das alles auch einen Sinn. Ich wusste ja, dass irische Familien groß sind, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich in einer Großstadt wie Liberty City zwei Brüder unabhängig voneinander kennenlerne. * McReary: Dann danke dem Herrn, dass du nur Packie getroffen hast und nicht meine anderen Brüder. Packie ist nur ’n Kleinkrimineller, aber Gerald ist ’ne richtig üble Nummer. Und Derrick ist der Schlimmste von allen. Wenn dieses Arschloch jemals aus Irland zurückkommt, dann vergess ich mich. Meine Brüder taugen nichts, Niko. Vertrau mir da einfach. * Niko: Weißt du, Packie und ich kommen gut klar. * McReary: Vielleicht ist das, was du tust, gut, aber dann will ich keiner von den Guten sein. * Niko: Ich sollte mich mal mit den anderen McRearys treffen. * McReary: Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen. Bildergalerie 4862-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg 4863-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg 4864-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg 4865-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg 4866-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg 4867-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Packie-icon.png – Patrick McReary → Waste Not Want Knots Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Harbouring a Grudge es:Harboring a Grudge pl:Harboring a Grudge ru:Harbouring a Grudge Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Patrick-McReary-Missionen